Liam's nightmare
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: Liam is Lily's younger brother.A troublesome boy,Dan comes to the DG.Is he sweet or sour?Carmen has joined a girl band and Liam likes the lead singer,Rachael.What will happen?And what about Dan?Does Rachael like Liam? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS SET IN SERIES 2, AROUND THE TIME OF THE CUTS AND ELM TREE HOUSE IS AT RISK AT CLOSURE. MEANWHILE, LIAM HAS BEEN FRAMED FOR STEALING A MAN'S PHONE. NOBODY KNOWS, BUT THE POLICE ARE AFTER HIM. POPPY AND ROSIE DON'T EXSIST, GUS, TOBY AND FRANK HAVE BEEN FOSTERED. LILY IS 16 AND LIAM IS HER BROTHER. LIAM IS 13. **

"Tracy, get off the roof now!" Gina yelled, causing Elektra to trip Kali over.  
"Oi!" Kali said, nudging Elektra.  
"Okay okay Gina!" Tracy shouted as she got off the roof. Suddenly, she heard a sob coming from Liam's room. Tracy walked in, and she saw Liam in Lily's arms.

"What's up Liam?" Tracy asked, stroking his hair.  
"Can you promise me something?" Liam asked Tracy.  
"Course you can! What is it then?"  
"You know, if someone tries to take me away to somewhere unpleasant, if I haven't done nothing, will you let them take me?"  
"No, I won't. Promise." Tracy said. "Now come and help with the protest, okay!"

Tracy left the room, Lily behind her. They didn't know what had really happened. Kali stole the man's phone. Why did he get punished for everything? Just then, Liam heard a siren and Gina yelling for Tracy to get off the roof. This is what happened next.

Liam ran up to the ladder where Tracy had climbed up from the roof from and climbed on to the roof. He saw a police van. He thought "oh great!"

"Tracy, the police have come to take me away and you promised you wouldn't let them take me! It was Kali who stole the phone, not me!" Liam said, he was clearly upset. A few seconds later, Kali was on the roof.  
"You said that you wouldn't tell anyone!" Kali bellowed, strolling towards Liam, who was losing his balance.  
"But I don't have to face your punishments! I'm innocent!" Liam sobbed.  
" Liam! Tracy! Kali! Get off the roof!" Gina screamed, sounding like that she was trying to scream for help like there was a monster chasing her!  
"I'm not finished with this little creep!" Kali pushed Liam so hard that he lost his balance. He fell straight onto the gravel bellow, news reporters taking pictures of his back.  
"Oh god!" Kali gasped.  
Tracy, who was now off the roof, heard sirens on their way.  
"Kids, inside please! News reporters, move away!" Mike said.  
Liam was carried onto a stretcher and loaded into an ambulance. Tracy went with him and Kali was arrested.  
"But why can't I go?" Lily asked, sounding close to tears.  
'You'll be able to see him tomorrow. Now, inside Lily please." Mike took Lily in as the ambulance drove Liam to hospital.

"Will they close us down?" Sapphire asked.  
"No because Kali pushed Liam and he had every right to go to Tracy, none of us would have helped." Mike replied.  
"Lily, office please." Gina said. "Tracy needs to tell you something. And by the way, we have a new girl coming next week, and a boy named Dan coming today, so be nice!"

"I was thinking about fostering you and Liam. What do you think?"  
''Yep" Lily said.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Lily opened it and saw a boy who had spiked up brown hair and bright green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt, skinny jeans and black leather converse. He looked about 14 or 15 and was about 5ft 6.

"Dan! So good to see you! Come in!" Mike said.

Lily tried to ring Tracy, but, was distracted by the sound of a fight coming from the living room. She went in and saw Elektra fighting Johnny.

"Why did you steal my phone?" Elektra yelled.  
"Why would I?" Johnny screamed and Mike and Gina separated them. Sapphire took a quick glance at Lily, who had tears running down her cheeks and ran out. Sapphire chased her.

"Lily he'll be fine!" Sapphire comforted Lily.  
"Then why did Tracy tell me otherwise?" Lily cried.  
"Right I'm ringing Beaker!" Sapphire pulled out her Blackberry and rang Tracy.

"Hello?" Tracy said  
"Hi its Sapphire. How's Liam?"  
"Fine now, the doctor said that he'll be home in 3 days!"  
"Are you fostering him?"  
"I want to, but Johnny'll go ballistic!"  
"How many bones has Liam broken?"  
Tracy looked over at Liam and sighed out loud - he still had his hoodie and jeans on from earlier. The only difference was that his left arm and right leg were bandaged in white bandages.  
"Arm and leg." Tracy told Sapphire and there was an awkward silence. She guessed that Sapphire was telling Lily.  
"Bye then!" Sapphire hung up. Just then, Sapphire heard an unfamiliar voice coming from Gus' old room.  
"This is your room. Ah, and here's Sapphire and Lily." Mike introduced Dan to the girls. Dan noticed Lily sobbing.  
"What's up Lily?" Dan asked.  
"Brother fell off the roof just before you arrived." Lily started to cry and Sapphire put an arm around her.  
"How?" Dan asked, looking concerned.  
"Long story." Sapphire explained what happened.  
"When's he coming back?"  
"3 days is what they said." Sapphire said. "Its Friday today, so he'll be home on Monday. But Tracy, another care worker, is fostering him and Lily while he's hurt."  
"She's what?" Johnny yelled and threw a ball at Lily in anger. Sapphire pounced onto him and Johnny fell back and collapsed...

**FIRST FANFICTION. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME DESCRIPTIONS OF LUCY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to luna-nina who reviewed both of my stories. Now, here we go with the next chapter!**

''Johnny! Wake up!'' Sapphire called. He woke up.

''What happened?'' Johnny asked, sitting up.

''You passed out for a minute or two. Sorry, I did that!'' Sapphire replied.

''So, is Tracy fostering Liam?''

''Haven't you seen how close Liam is to Tracy? He's the most precious thing in Tracy's life! So, you mustn't spoil it! Ok!''

''Ok.''

At the hospital, Tracy felt someone squeeze her hand. She looked over at Liam. He was finally awake.

''Is everyone alright?'' Liam asked.

''Yeah, but just take care of yourself!'' Tracy exclaimed, stroking his hair.

''What about Kali?'' Liam questioned.

''She's been arrested and she will be there for 6 weeks.'' Tracy replied.

''Are they going to shut us down?'' Liam started to sit up.

''No. When you fell off the roof, the council saw how much this place means to us, so they kept us open!'' Tracy said.

''I'm really tired. Can I go to sleep?'' Liam lay back down.

''Course you can!'' Tracy tucked him in.

Back at the Dumping Ground, Sapphire introduced Dan to everyone.

''Hi I'm Carmen and this is Tee!'' Carmen eagerly introduced herself.

''I'm Elektra.'' Elektra murmured.

''I'm Perry, and I'm new too!'' Perry had dark brown hair which was just down her shoulders. She usually had it curled, so that it looked like a bob. She was really tall, 6ft 1 and she was 14 years old. Everyone knew that she had a crush on Liam, but so did Sapphire!

**Sorry that this is short, but I was going to introduce Lucy, the new girl, but I need more descriptions of her! I might update again today!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Days Later**

''Liam!'' Lily ran over to Liam, who was sitting down on a chair and hugged him.

''How's things?'' Liam asked

''Good, now that we're being temporarily fostered!'' Lily replied

''By who?'' Liam was eager to find out who he was going to live with.

''Mystery foster mum, or should I say sister, please reveal yourself!'' Lily giggled and from behind the bed, Tracy popped up!

''Seriously!'' Liam gasped

''Why would I lie to you!'' Tracy picked Liam up and spun him round.

Back at the Dumping Ground, Dan was playing pool with Perry.

''I really need the toilet!'' Perry dropped her cue and ran off to the bathroom.

''You have a crush on her, don't you?'' Tee giggled, as usual

''Maybe'' Dan really did. But, he didn't know that Liam was dating Perry!

All of a sudden, Dan heard Perry scream.

''Liam! You're back in one piece!''Perry cried and hugged him. Because Perry was about a foot taller than Liam, in order to hug him, she had to lift him up. But, Perry didn't realize Dan, who was watching the whole scene from behind the door. Dan trod up to Liam.

''And you must be Dan. Lily told me all about you!'' Liam told Dan and shook his hand. All Dan heard for another hour was ''Liam''. He was jealous. Nobody realized that Dan was trouble.

At about ten 'o'clock, Gina came in to the living room.

''Right, Harry, Tee, Carmen, bed now!'' Gina yelled

''But…'' Gina glared into their puppy dog eyes and told them that they could stay up for another hour.

At midnight, Tracy left with Lily and Liam. Cam had got a permanent job in New York, so the flat was empty. In Cam's old room, Tracy had put in two single beds for Lily and Liam.

''Right, I'll leave you two to get settled in!'' Tracy left the room and Lily put all of their clothes into the wardrobe. At about 1am, Tracy came in.

''You both alright?'' Tracy asked them

''Yeah!'' Lily replied

''I was thinking that we could watch a film. What do you think?'' Tracy asked

''Good idea! Let's go!'' Liam eagerly cried.

So, Liam, Tracy and Lily all sat down onto the couch and started the film. Liam fell asleep half way through in Tracy's arms.

''Lily! Could you get us a blanket!''Tracy whispered

''Sure!'' Lily grabbed Liam's blanket and handed it to Tracy. She covered Liam up, and slept on the couch because she didn't want to wake Liam up. She put her warm arm around Liam and hugged him.

''Tracy! Tracy!'' Lily yelled, shaking Tracy to wake her up.

''Yeah Lily. What's up?''

''Mike's on the phone!'' Lily handed Tracy the phone and Tracy noticed that Liam was still asleep.

''Hello?'' Tracy quietly said

''Tracy, where are you? Its past noon!'' Mike cried

''Oh sorry. Had a late night, that's all!'' Tracy replied

''Well, get here quickly!'' Mike hung up.

Tracy carried Liam to his room and tucked him in. He hadn't slept properly in ages.

''Lily, could you keep an eye on Liam until around 3? I finish early today.'' Tracy asked Lily

''Yeah. I've made breakfast.'' Lily replied. Tracy ran to the car and Lily went to Liam. She ruffled his hair and put his breakfast on his bedside cabinet.

**Second update today! I might update again because from Thursday to about Sunday, I won't be updating because I'm going out! Please review and have a good Easter Holiday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third update today! Now, here's the next chapter!**

''Liam! Wake up! It's nearly one 'o' clock!'' Lily woke Liam up.

''Afternoon Lily!'' Liam sat up. Lily helped him up. She sat him down on the couch and gave him his breakfast.

At the Dumping Ground, Dan was keen to steal Perry off Liam.

''Perry'' Dan said ''Can we go and grab some food tonight?''

''Sorry, I'm going to see my boyfriend – Liam.'' Perry knew what Dan wanted to do. ''Dan, I know you like me. I like you as a friend, but we have been dating for 2 years now. Liam used to be in my class in primary school. When I was first put into care, I was sent to one in Oldham, which is in Greater Manchester. Now, when I moved here, I met Liam again.''

''But I want you!'' Dan was getting angry

''Look, Dan. You know Elektra likes you.'' Perry replied. With that, Dan walked out of the room.

''Tracy'' Perry asked ''Can I go to see Liam?''

''Course you can.''

Perry jogged over to the flat and knocked on the door.

''Hi Lily!'' Perry greeted

''Perry! So good to see you! Come in!'' Lily ushered her in.

With that, Liam called Lily.

''Lily! Can you help me up?'' Called Liam

''Ok! I'm coming! Perry, come on!'' Lily led Perry to their room. It was still in a mess because they still hadn't settled in properly.

''Perry!'' Liam giggled. Perry sat down next to him and hugged him.

For another hour, Perry, Liam and Lily were watching T.V and playing Ludo. Then, Mike and Gina asked for Perry to come home.

''I couldn't be bothered cooking lunch, so I bought pizza!'' Tracy sat on Liam's bed and they had lunch there.

''Right, I'm just going to have a shower!'' Lily exclaimed

Tracy put her arm around Liam, who was looking a bit tired.

''Alright Liam?'' Tracy asked

''Fine.''

''You don't look fine. Please tell me.''

Liam sighed. He couldn't tell because it'd sound selfish of him to say so.


	5. Chapter 5

''It's just, Dan thinks that because I can't do anything, he can steal Perry off me. I know I sound really selfish.'' Liam explained.

''Dan is trouble.'' Tracy told Liam that before he was sent to Elm Tree House, he was charged for murder.

''Really?'' Liam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dan looked so sweet, but he wasn't.

''And don't think that you can't do anything. Just because you can't walk for now, doesn't mean that you can't do things that you don't enjoy!'' Tracy kissed the top of his head.

''Lily, could you hurry up please!'' Tracy shouted, making Liam giggle.

**The next day**

''LUNCH!'' Gina screamed.

''Ooh, I love chips!'' Tee giggled.

''Where's Dan?'' Carmen asked, taking a seat next to Perry. Just then, the doorbell rang. Perry and Sapphire went to open it. They saw a policeman holing Dan's hand.

''Who's in charge?'' The policeman asked.

''Miiiike!'' Sapphire yelled.

''Right, this boy was seen beating his girlfriend up.'' The policeman explained. ''So, he will be going to Youth Detention for another 6 weeks.''

''Lucky I chose Liam'' Perry thought.

''What's going on?'' Johnny said. All of the kids were behind him.

''Right, I'm going out!'' Perry elbowed past Mike and Dan. She had to get to Liam's. It took her 10 minutes to get there. She banged on the door.

''Liam! Lily! Are you in?'' Perry shouted. With that, Lily opened the door.

''Hi Perry.'' Lily greeted.

''Hi is Liam there?'' Perry asked.

''Yeah. Something's happened at the Dumping Ground, hasn't it?'' Lily knew that there was something fishy going on.

''Yes. I'll tell you and Liam as the same time.''

''Perry! What are you doing here?'' Liam was sat on the couch, his right leg on the table and left arm on his leg.

''It's Dan. He's been sent to Youth Detention for 6 weeks!'' Perry cried.

''What did he do?'' Liam questioned.

''He was seen beating up his girlfriend.''

Perry put an arm around Liam and hugged him. If Dan had to hurt Liam to get to Perry, she would have to ask Tracy to stick to him like glue. Just then Tracy came in.

''Perry, Mike wants you home now!'' said Tracy. Perry got up and before she left, kissed Liam on his cheek.

''Heard about Dan?'' Tracy asked as she sat down next to Liam.

''Yeah, Perry told us all about it!'' Liam replied.

''I've got work off for 2 weeks!'' Tracy excitedly said.

''Is that because you worked extra when I fell off the roof?'' Liam asked.

''Not really. Mike wants everyone to get temporarily fostered while Dan is waiting to go to Youth Detention.'' Tracy explained that it would be for the best. But, nobody was going to Burnywood.

**Haha, didn't see any of this coming! Please R&R! As I said earlier, means a lot to me **


	6. Chapter 6

Mike had an announcement to make.

''I didn't find enough foster families for you all. Tee and Johnny, I have found a foster family in London for you. Perry, you're going to Tracy's. Harry, I have a foster family in Scotland for you.''

''But what about the rest of us?'' Carmen asked.

''I am sorry, but Carmen, Sapphire and Elektra will have to go to Burnywood.'' Mike sighed.

''We're all in this together'' Elektra surprisingly said to Carmen and Sapphire.

Back at Tracy's, Tracy was finding it hard to find space for Perry.

''Its fine, me and Lily will have the couch.'' Liam announced.

''No, me and Liam!'' Tracy argued.

''No, me and Tracy!'' Lily replied. In the end, they decided that Lily would sleep on the couch, Perry would have Lily's bed and Tracy will be in her own room. Perry arrived just in time, but there was a surprise in store!

''Hi! This is Joe, he just arrived! There was nowhere to stay, so Mike bought him here!'' Perry said.

Joe was the same height as Liam and he was 13, like Liam. Joe wore a bright orange hoodie with jeans. He had long brown hair and an oval face.

''Right, plan B!'' Tracy said. ''Liam, Joe, in Liam's room, Lily, Perry, my room and I'll go on the couch!''

''One minute, are you Joe Smith?'' Liam questioned.

''Yes. We went to the same primary school, and were in the same care home for a bit, weren't we?'' Joe explained that he and Liam were best friends in Primary School!

''What happened to your arm and leg?'' asked Joe.

''Long story, begins with me falling off the roof!'' Liam giggled.

''Oh Liam, what are you like!'' Joe answered, patting him on the back.

**I need descriptions of Lucy!**


	7. Chapter 7

''So, I was put into Burnywood. I obviously didn't like it, so I ran away. Lived on the streets. But, social services found me. So now I'm with you!'' Joe explained as they started their game of Ludo.

''The champ has arrived!'' Liam shouted. He had won, again!

''You always win!'' Perry mumbled.

''Joe, you look identical to Luke Smith in The Sarah Jane Adventures! I mean, you're identical!'' Lily exclaimed.

''People do notice that.'' answered Joe.

''Hey!'' Tracy interrupted. ''I couldn't be bothered cooking again, so I've ordered pizza!''

There was a sigh of relief. Nobody liked Tracy's cooking!

''You know Tracy, since we moved in here, you haven't actually cooked a single meal!'' Lily giggled.

''Thank goodness for that!'' Liam joked. Tracy smacked him lightly with a cushion.

At Burnywood, things were okay to be fair. Sapphire had gotten herself a boyfriend, Carmen had met her old friend, Andrea and Elektra had Kali. They dropped the charges, thanks to Liam. He lied saying that he had just jumped of the roof. Kali hadn't even said sorry to Liam. But, this was about to change.

''You know, you really need to say sorry to Liam.'' Elektra explained.

''What for?'' Kali asked, not even bothering to look at Elektra

''If it wasn't for him, you'd be in Youth Detention!''

''But why did he steal the phone in the first place?'' Kali laughed, making Elektra angry.

''IT WASN'T LIAM!'' Elektra yelled.

''Alright! It was me. I had to. I needed a phone! And it was… erm…'' Kali admitted.

''It was wrong. Very wrong.'' Elektra said. ''Right, I'll take you now.'' Elektra pulled Kali towards the door and took her to the flat.

_Knock Knock Knock_

''Coming!'' Lily shouted. ''Why the hell are you here for?'' Lily cried.

''I've come to apologize. Sorry for pushing you off the roof and blaming you for the phone.'' Kali apologized, with a bit of help from Elektra, surprisingly.

''S'ok. Anyway, you got me a foster home!'' Liam replied.

''Friends now?'' Kali shook Liam's hand and left.

''Who was it?'' Tracy asked.

''Kali. She apologized.'' Lily stated.

''Bit weird of her.'' Joe said. ''She pushed me down the stairs and that's how I broke my leg, Liam. But she said that she would break my arm if I told anyone what really happened.''

''So you didn't get run over by a car!'' Liam said, sounding sarcastic.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

''Hello?'' Tracy answered the phone.

''Hi Tracy. It's Mike. Everyone is coming back to Elm Tree tomorrow, so get Perry and Joe ready!''

''I wanted to foster Joe because he and Liam were best friends in Primary School. The problem is that I have no space.''

''Anyway, you're going to have to spend the holidays here, I'm afraid.''

''Why?'' Tracy was confused.

''Because the kids get bored without you!'' Mike explained.

''Okay then. Bye!'' Tracy hung up and went into her room. ''Joe and Perry, you're going to Elm Tree tomorrow!''

''Why? Has Dan gone?'' Perry asked. She was worried. Dan would do anything to get his hands on her. But something else was happening. Lily was dating Dan.

**The next chapter will probably introduce Lucy. But, I still need descriptions! By the way, the next chapter will be set after Dan gets out, and there will be fights. I have already decided that Lucy will be tall, but I need descriptions of her hair, eyes, personality etc. Send your characters by review so that I don't have to sign in!**

**Thank You for reading!**

**Leigh-Anne xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Remember, this chapter is 6 weeks later; Dan is out of Youth Detention. Thank you to Cookie05 and LozziepopBabyXxX for their reviews. Also, a huge shout out to for all of her Get Well Soon emails. In case you didn't know, I can only just talk. I have the day off and I can't go anywhere because of my flu. Now, on with the story!**

''Ouch!'' Liam yelled. Tracy had forced a lot of his weight onto his broken arm. The bandage was off his arm, and his dark blue cast which used to be on his leg had been exchanged for a white wrap – round bandage.

''Sorry Liam!'' Tracy replied. She was helping him to walk with two crotches. It was harder because he had to use his broken arm. Just then, Liam spotted Lily. But, she was wearing a white mini-dress.

''Where are you going?'' Liam asked as Tracy lifted his leg onto the table.

''I'm going out with Dan!'' Lily replied, sounding calm.

''Please don't go!'' Liam begged. She ignored Liam's pleas, and walked out.

''That girl has been ignoring you for the past two weeks!'' Tracy said sternly.

''At least I've got you!'' Liam giggled as Tracy hugged him. They were distracted by a bang coming from the door. It was Perry.

''Why is Lily dating Dan?'' Perry shouted as she kissed Liam on the head.

''Hey! If I find even a smudge of red sticky stuff on my hair, then you're DEAD!'' Liam joked.

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

''Hello? What? I'm on my way!'' Tracy said. ''Right, Dan and Johnny are fighting and Lily is coming home. I'll have to go.''

Just then, Lily barged in.

''Hi! How was your night?'' Liam asked. Lily ignored him and went into her room.

''It's Dan. He's using her to get to you, Liam!'' Perry explained that he wanted her to be his girlfriend, and that she'd said that she was going to see Liam.

Back at the Dumping Ground, Frank's old room was being tidied for a new girl who was coming.

**The next day**

''Hi! I'm Lucy, but call me Rachael. '' Rachael was the same height as Liam. She wore a black printed t-shirt, black blazer and a pink skirt, which was really short for a thirteen year old. On her feet, she wore pink gladiators and her hair was long. She had it in a messy side plat, and it was dyed pink slightly. She had a fide fringe, which was slightly overgrown. She took a seat next to Liam.

''Hi, I'm Liam!'' By the looks of it, Liam had a crush on her.

When everybody had introduced themselves, Rachael told them that she was part of a girl group, with her sister, Leah. She said that the band needed two more singers. Instantly, Carmen and Lily said that they could sing. Carmen surprised everyone by her voice, but Lily couldn't sing.

''So, is Leah coming?'' Carmen asked.

''Yeah, I think so.'' Rachael replied. ''Carmen, do you want to join our band?''

''Yes, I would!'' Carmen replied.

''Your colour is going to have to be blue. I'm pink and Leah's purple. Here's some blue hair dye!'' Rachael said.

Nobody knew that Carmen had just joined the world's biggest fresh new girl group. The band was called 'Harmony'.

**Please review!**

**Thank You**

**Leigh-Anne xx**


	9. Chapter 9

''Liam, I know that we have been an item for a while now, but I think that I'm more of a big sister than a girlfriend, don't you think?'' Perry said.

''Yes. I've been feeling that, too.'' Liam admitted.

''So, are we still an item because I think that we're more like siblings, don't you think?''

''I agree!''

''Still friends, though?''

''Yes!'' Liam ended the conversation when he heard Rachael and Carmen coming up the stairs. But, Carmen's hair was in a messy side plat and a bit of it was peacock blue!

''This is gonna be so cool! Concerts, fame and friends!'' Carmen giggled as she went to bed.

''Need a bit of help, Liam?'' Rachael asked Liam.

''No, I'm fine!'' It was obvious to Liam that Rachael liked him, and it was clear to Rachael that Liam liked her.

''Do you want to go and get some ice cream someday?'' Rachael said. Liam was shocked! A slightly famous girl had asked him out!

''Yes, sounds great!'' Liam replied.

''Great! Night then!'' Rachael said.

''Night!'' Liam looked into Rachael's eyes. They were a beaming brown colour. A few seconds later, Rachael kissed Liam's cheek, leaving Liam shell shocked!

'DAN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!'' Liam woke up and he heard Lily coming into his room. He pretended to be asleep. Lily knelt beside him and stroked his hair.

''I'm sorry I ignored you, Liam. You were right, Dan is trouble. Oh, I'm gonna stick to you like glue! I know what he wants to do, and I'm not gonna let him take you!'' Lily whispered and got up.

''Lily, stay with me!'' Liam said weakly. Lily climbed into Liam's bed. When she was certain that he was asleep, she went to sleep there herself. Nobody was going to take Liam away from her, and she was so annoyed at herself for ignoring Liam for a few weeks! How could she?

In the morning, Lily waited until Liam woke before getting up herself.

''Liam, you're having your bandage changed today! Be ready in half an hour!'' Tracy said from outside the door. She saw Dan approach Liam's room.

''What are you doing?'' Tracy asked.

''I'm just going to see how Liam is!'' Dan lied. But, because Lily dumped him, he wanted revenge! He barged into Liam's room, where he saw Liam and Lily. They were stood next to one another. Perfect, he thought.

''You dumped me in public!'' Dan yelled. ''Now, I've got no friends!''

''Good for you! You don't deserve any!'' Lily shouted back.

''No one answers me back!'' Dan kicked Liam's broken leg. Hard. Liam collapsed in pain and Lily sat him down. She put a comforting arm around him and held his head against her chest. Just then, Rachael walked in. Lily noticed that she had a full fringe and her hair was layered. She had it in a pony tail, but her hair was still pink from the back. Lily guessed that she had extensions in.

''What's going on?'' She asked suspiciously and noticed Liam. ''Liam, what's up?''

''Dan kicked his broken leg hard!'' Lily screamed. Anger rose inside Rachael.

''You little creep!'' Rachael grabbed Dan's collar and pushed him against the wall. She punched Dan is his left eye so that it went black. ''Want another one? Now apologize and get out of my sight!''

''S…So…Sorry!'' Dan stuttered and ran out of the room.

''Where did you learn that?'' Lily asked as she stroked Liam's head.

''Burnywood. I did it to Dennis a few times!'' Rachael answered. ''One moment, I'll go tell Tracy!''

''You'll be alright Liam!'' Lily comforted him. Little did she know, Liam had broken his leg again…


	10. Chapter 10

Liam was taken to hospital and was given another blue cast. He was upset. If Dan hadn't of kicked his leg, then he would have been able to walk again! Now, he couldn't walk for another six weeks.

''This time, we can't give Liam crutches because he might put weight on his leg by accident.'' The doctor said, he was telling a fib. Liam found out. It made Liam even more upset. He would have to be carried everywhere for six weeks. What would Rachael say?

''Come on Liam.'' Tracy lifted him up. Although Liam looked about nine or ten, he was still embarrassed.

''Call me if you need anything, ok.'' Tracy said. They were at her flat. Liam wanted to see Rachael. He was surprised when he saw Rachael.

''Liam! He didn't kick you too hard, did he?'' Rachael said when she hugged Liam, to his surprise. Rachael explained to Liam that she had beaten Dan up for what he did. Now, Dan had dislocated his shoulder and he had been moved to another care home.

''How did you dislocate his shoulder?'' Liam was really happy. He was surprised too. Rachael had injured Dan twice, just for him. Something magical happened then. Their lips met. Liam was so shocked because his girlfriend was famous. Rachael was tanned. Rachael loved pink and shopping, whilst Liam hated pink and shopping. Liam thought that because Rachael was famous, she wouldn't like him. But she did. She really did…

**Sorry this is short! A HUGE shout out to mrsmalfoy07 for the help and everyone who reviewed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter of Liam's nightmare – it was going nowhere!**

''Congratulations for the number 1 single!'' Liam said to Harmony. Rachael's sister, Leah had moved in to the Dumping Ground. She looked nothing like Rachael. Leah was twelve and she had a visible crush on Joe!

''Why, thank you!'' Rachael replied. ''You know, we're going on tour soon, and I was wondering if you want to come with us because we get to pick one VIP each.''

Liam was stunned. The girl of her dreams liked him!

''Of course I want to go!'' Liam jumped up and gave Rachael a hug. When the separated, they discussed that Joe and Leah were flirting with each other!

''Joe, will you be my VIP?'' Leah asked. She was nervous of what Joe's reaction would be.

''Of course!'' Another magical moment. Their lips met.

So, here is the ending – Dan was sent to a care home that has trained staff. Liam and Rachael are an item, and so are Leah and Joe. Harmony became the world's biggest girl group! After a month or so, a record label signed Rachael up for a solo career, and her debut single was number 1 for six consecutive weeks! The most important thing was, of course, they were all happy!

**Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else. So, this story is COMPLETE!**

**Thank you for everyone who left a review.**

**I would like to thank Cookie05, LozziepopBabyXxX , Miss Emeralds, luna-nina, N4F, Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li and mrsmalfoy7 for their reviews and Lady-of-da-Lightning for Dan. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it.**

**Leigh-Anne **


End file.
